


【R】烟痕(上)

by jw0905



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jw0905/pseuds/jw0905
Summary: 【代发】作者lof：陆奉壹想去札幌
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【R】烟痕(上)

01/

接到王一博电话的时候我刚从宾馆出来，南城夏夜的风也是热的，刚走没几步就惹了一身汗。身后那个人追上来问我为什么不继续说走就走，我不耐烦地回了句没兴趣了。

“为什么没兴趣了？”

“我有精神洁癖行了吧？”

我这是头一次约，也是头一次见这么难缠的。

“那你干什么还要约？”

“我想戒了不行？”

我懒得再和他纠缠下去，站在路口拦了辆出租车，报了车站位置就瘫在座椅上不动。

车窗外是极速倒退的城市路景，花花绿绿的霓虹灯被速度拉出一道道绚丽长线，连同站在路边的短裙辣妹和小贩的吆喝声一起卷了进去。

我其实觉得这时候打开车门和那些倒退的风光一起被甩出去拉成线拉成团也比去看王一博结婚痛快的多。

然而还没等我打开车门车就到站了，我扫了码付了钱就往大厅跑，跑的时候我还在想神他妈的精神洁癖，我就是中了王一博这个毒，甩不掉戒不掉忘不掉，不然为什么他离开的这半年我对谁都没兴趣，今晚这个千挑万挑好不容易有兴趣了还被一通电话给截胡。

王一博你就是个混蛋。

然而我不得不承认混蛋也是个迷人的混蛋，我觉得他瘦了，是那种健美的瘦，他这人从来不会让自己不好过，所以我特放心。

我们没寒暄也没拥抱，换句话说，我们从来就不走这套虚伪陌生的流程，他有目的而来，我知道他的目的，再多说他不喜欢我也不喜欢，我向来是顺着他的。

他拉着我一路跌跌撞撞地直奔旅馆，莽撞的样子像是第一次做的愣头青，让我不由得发笑。

可是我笑着笑着就哭了，泪水混着快感淹没了我的感官，我觉得我像只浮萍小舟在深不可测的海里不住摇晃，只能紧紧地揽住王一博的背作依靠。

车站旁的宾馆设施装修都很简陋，床头随着身上人大力的动作吱吱呀呀地晃，我抬头盯着天花板，破碎的呻吟从口中溢出，我觉得我的皮肤跟天花板上要掉下的墙皮一样皱巴巴的，或许做完这次浸泡在悲伤里的心脏就会随着风干的皮肤一起消逝。

王一博喜欢在快到极点的时候让我拿烟头烫他的背，一个浅浅的烧痕会随着潮感烙下。他曾经说过，等他找到了那个决定要结婚的人就让那人拿烟头印在胸口，而且只印一次。

我在余潮中微微喘息着抚摸他胸口那个圆月亮般的印记，划过他满是痕迹的背。

最后吻上了他的唇。

被他一把推开的时候泪水终于忍不住开了闸似的往外流，我不明白为什么他到最后都不愿意施舍给我点儿温情，心不还给我就算了，连点儿温度也不给我。

他看着我的泪一言不发，沉着脸问我脖子上是什么。我心下了然，然后在他嗡嗡未散去的嗓音里哽咽着回答。

“吻痕呗。”

“你跟他上了？”

我没回答。

王一博说肖战真他妈有你的，然后捞了裤子外套就往外走，走到门口时顿了顿，这是我们俩用了好几年的暗号，生气的时候他顶多走到门口就停下来等我找他，我就扑上去抱他，安慰这只发怒的幼兽，但这次我没去，他等了两秒就摔上了门，噼里啪啦地震的我头蒙。

我估计他走了大概有十几分钟才从床上爬起来往浴室里去，破宾馆的浴室也不怎么样，花洒头是坏的，热水器也是坏的，我觉得无所谓了，反正我现在也是坏的，于是淋着凉水冲完澡，捡了地上的衣服套上，然后打了个电话给今晚那个小哥。

“XX宾馆，95号。”

报了地址我就挂了，双腿是软的，但我没往床上坐，那顶上的一滩滩深色水渍不知道是我的还是他的，小房间里也没沙发，我靠在老式窗户旁点了根烟，在烟雾缭绕里矫情地回忆起了以前。


End file.
